Artis Di acara gak jelas
by Cute Rossi-chan
Summary: Songfic pertamaku sekalian fic pertamaku.....


Haruno Sakura seorang artis yang terkenal orangnya ramah, Baik dan juga sopan Dan dia punya banyak Fans. Ino yamanaka Seorang artis terkenal juga tapi dia dibawah Sakura, Orangnya cerewet Fansnya juga banyak tapi tidak sebanyak Sakura. Tapi mereka berdua ini Gak lulus SMA

--- Ino Dressing Room---

"Aduh…. Aku haru pakai apa untuk tampil aku" Kata Ino cemas dia tidak tau pakai apalagi semua model baju yang ia miliki sudah dipunyai Sakura saingannya.

"Ino, bagaimana kamu memakai baju yang menurut kamu itu bagus dan enak dipandang orang" Kata Tenten Assistant Ino. Ino percaya kepada Tenten lalu dia memakai apa yang menurut dia bagus.

"Apa ini cocok" Tanya Ino yang memakai Dress berwarna Pink yang pendek selutut dan Sepatu high heels yang berwarna Putih.

"Itu sepertinya bagus dan cocok" Kata Tenten yang nunggu Ino milih baju yang bagus untuknya. "Tapi apa rambut tidak apain gitu"

"Kalau rambut gak usah dia apa-apain ntar rambutnya dikasih bando aja" Ino segera mengambil bando berwarna pink dan melepaskan ikat rambutnya."Gimana Ten? Apa ini cocok"

"Hmmm… sepertinya cocok"

---Sakura Dressing Room---

"Hinata, Apa ini cocok buatku" Tanya Sakura dengan ramah.

"Itu sangat cocok untukmu Sakura" Jawab hinata melihat Sakura memakai rok berwarna hitam, jaket berwarna hitam didalamnya t-shirt berwarna putih dan high heels berwarna putih dengan Bando warna hitam dirambut pinknya.

"Hinata, Kapan acaranya dimulai" Tanyanya dengan ramah banget

"Sekitar 1 jam lagi Saku-Chan"

---On The Stage---

"Hai semua kembali lagi dengan saya diacara Anirt, Acara yang gak jelas" Kata presenter yang bernama Temari. "Hari ini kita punya tamu Special dan 1 jam kedepan kita akan menemani anda semua" Kata Temari ngelanjutin omongannya. "Kalian semua pasti penasaran kan tamu kita hari ini siapa"

"IYA!!" teriak penonton

"Ini dia Sakura Haruno dan Ino Yamanaka" kata Temari. "Silahkan duduk Sakura, Ino"

"Terima kasih" Kata mereka berdua dengan nada pelan mereka pun duduk.

"Langsung saja kita mulai kuiz dulu ya" Kata Temari. "Shikamaru!!! Kesini" Kata Temari tentu saja dia memangil Shikamaru dengan nada keras palingan dibelakang stage dia tidur

….

"Oke pertanyaan pertama" Kata Temari kedua perserta ini menunngu. "Siapa nama presiden pertama Amerika" Tanya Temari. "Ino duluan"

"hmmm Gorge Washington" Jawab Ino.

"Apakah Jawaban dia benar….. BENAR!!!" Kata Temari. "Oke pertanyaan kedua" Kata Temari membaca pertanyaan kedua. "Dalam Indonesia siapa kah pang lima perang" Tanya Temari. Emang ya ini kan pelajaran SD ngapin ditanyain. "Sakura it's your turn"

"Sudirman Ya…." Kata Sakura yang emang ngasal.

"Betul betul betul" Kata Temari yang bahagia banget denger jawaban mereka berdua. "Oke pertanyaan ini pertanyaan terakhir jadi rebutan ya.." Kata Temari. " Siapa yang pertama kali ke bulan" Tanya Temari tapi keduanya malah diam. "Ayo siapa"

"Meneketehe" Kata mereka kompak.

'_Ya ampun yang gak beres itu presenternya atau tamunya sih' _Kata Temari dalam hati. "Ya udah sekarang Sakura kau boleh nyanyi ya" Kata Temari Sakura pun berdiri untuk nyanyi.

**Pelan-Pelan Saja:**

**ku tahu kamu pasti rasa  
apa yang ku rasa  
ku tahu cepat atau lambat  
kamu kan mengerti**

**hati bila dipaksakan  
pasti takkan baik  
pantasnya kamu mencintai  
yang juga cintai dirimu  
cuma kamu**

**reff:  
lepaskanlah ikatanmu dengan aku  
biar kamu senang  
bila berat melupakan aku  
pelan-pelan saja**

**tak ada niat menyakiti  
inilah hatiku  
pantasnya kamu mencintai  
yang juga cintai dirimu  
cuma kamu**

**repeat reff**

**pelan-pelan saja**

**repeat reff**

**pelan-pelan saja  
(lepaskan aku, lepaskan aku, lepaskan aku)  
pelan-pelan saja**

"Itu Lagu terbaru ya" Tanya Temari.

"Iya itu lagu terbaru" Jawab Sakura ramah.

"Ya sudah sekarang giliran Ino" Kata Temari. Ino langsung berdiri.

**Tinggalkan Saja:**

**Bila ku berjumpa kau bikin ku terpesoni  
Hati ku berkata seperti kau yang ku damba  
Benak hati tak bisa menahan lagi  
Meski ada yang memiliki**

**Reff  
Aku tak bisa melihat kau bersamanya**

Tapi tak seharusnya dengan dia kau bercinta

**Jika kau merasa apa yang telah aku rasa  
Kau bilanglah saja kau tak lagi cinta dia  
Benak hati tak bisa menahan lagi  
Pasti engkau akan ku nanti**

**Balik ke Reff**

**Tinggalkan lah dia lupakan lah saja  
Tinggalkan, lupakan  
Balik ke Reff 2x**

**Tinggalkan lah dia lupakan lah saja dia**

"sudah tidak terasa kita sudah 1 jam disini" melihat jamnya. "kita akhiri saja acara anirt ini ya" Kata Temari. "Sekalian tadi adalah penutup acara"

Perasaan Tadi baru mulai ya…..

* * *

Review ya...

Kalau bisa aja ya....


End file.
